Goddesses
by icefox94
Summary: Two modern day american teenage demons are sucked into the Kingdom Hearts game when they were playing to cause more problems in Sora's life. funny, pairings are undecided.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well, I hope you guys liked this, I (Squeaker 1) wrote this chapter, next chappie will be written by Icefox.

Diclaimer: For the duration of this story, we (Squeaker 1 and Icefox94), don't own anything except Elli, Breanna, and some parts of the plot.

Breanna watched as Elli defeated several more heartless in Traverse Town's third district, close to the flame door. She made her way out into the open. There was a cut-scene, where Riku met up with Sora at last, and then disappeared just as quickly. After that, Elli was supposed to get control of the game back, but there was another cut-scene.

"Donald, what's this strange floating box of light?" Sora asked.

"I don't know," Donald answered, though it was hard to understand him.

"Gawrsh, I wonder if those to girls are trapped," Goofy said.

Sora reached out to touch the box, at about the same time that Breanna decided the TV screen looked just a but too realistic and at the same time, it's didn't looked solid. Soon enough, Breanna and Sora's hands collided in the middle of some wet filmy type thing. With gasps and shrieks of both surprise and glee, they both fell backwards from the portal. "Elli-chan, we can go through and be in the game!" Breanna said, grabbing Elli's wrist and dragging her thought the TV.

After going through that terrible filmy substance, they were in Sora's company, and when they turned around, the portal was gone. "Way to go, Breanna, we're stuck here!" Elli scolded.

"But we're here, now we can help Sora defeat Maleficent, and we can glomp onto the pretty boys!" Breanna replied in her own defense. She pointed to Sora. "You told me that if you ever got to be in this game, the first person you glomp was Sora, well, there he is!"

"SOOORRRAA!" Elli exclaimed in mock-girlishness. Before Sora could blink, the tall girls had hugged him and he was now standing there like an idiot.

"Umm... Hello..." Sora said, confused as to why they knew his name, and why they were hugging him.

"Oh, excuse me, I must seem very rude for not introducing myself, I am Breanna," Breanna said with a boyish bow. "And she would be Elrana, my best friend." Elli just waved like a princess.

"Umm, How do you know my name?" Sora asked. "And why did you hug me?"

"We are goddesses, released from our...uh... imprisonment...yeah, that's it, imprisonment from the other side of the portal thingy," Breanna answered, grinning. "And we know you name because we are goddesses whose only control is over you, I'm just not sure if our powers work here, anyways, we hugged you because we were happy to be free."

"We would be honored if you would allow us to accompany you on your journey," Elli said, dragging Sora by the wrist to the small house on the edge of the third district. The others found that Elli had already dragged Sora inside by the time they got there, and they went inside as well, only to find Leon being glomped by Elli. "My Leon!" she said to Breanna, flattening her fox ears and lashing her tail angrily.

Breanna's cat ears flattened as well. "What? I don't want Leon, I'm waiting for Cloud." She walked over to Elli and looked Leon in the eye. "Don't hurt her feelings, ever. I'm saying this because I'm not the one you should worry about if you do."

"Who are you people, anyway?" Cid asked.

"I'm Breanna, and you must be Cid, right?"

"How'd you know?" most everyone asked, only Sora and Elli were quiet.

"I was looking for the owner of the accessory shop, that guy who is working behind the counter is incompetent," Breanna replied. Everyone looked at her funny, and she looked at Elli, who had stopped glomping Leon to stare as well. She went over to Leon. "Ok, what'd I say wrong?"

"I don't know," He answered.

Breanna went over to Aerith, and poked her bow. "Aerith, don't you miss Midgar, and your mom?"

"Er, yes," Aerith replied.

Looking out the window, Breanna noticed that a tall horned figure stood next to Riku, she went over to Elli, and told her. They both inched their way out the door, gaining stares from everyone in the process.

Suddenly, out of seemingly nowhere, Maleficent found that a tall fox demon was leaning on her. The girl had dark hair. "Whatcha' doin' Maleficent?" Elli asked, holding a dagger to the evil woman's throat.

"I'm corrupting this boy, now please go away," Maleficent answered, turning her attention back to Riku and ignoring the dagger.

"Riku-kun, you heard her, you have to help Sora, not her!" Breanna said, glomping him from behind. "because if you help her, you be consumed by Ansem and then you end up fighting Sora and you and Sora will both be lost while Kairi goes back to your old world!" Breanna said this all in one breathe, and rather quickly, so it was hard to understand.

Then Elli gasped in surprise as Maleficent disappeared, leaving Riku in their presence alone. Riku looked around. "Where'd Maleficent go?" He asked.

"Maleficent left," Breanna answered, her blonde hair had somehow come out of it's pony tail, and was now in her face, she released Riku, and fixed her hair, watching his every move with her silvery-blue eyes. "Come on, let's go inside, " Breanna dragged Riku by his wrist inside. "Riku-kun's here!" While Breanna glowed with happieness, Riku paled.

"Riku!" Sora said. "Donald, we have to let him come with us, he's my best friend," Sora said, opening up the argument again.

"No," Donald answered, "And the other two can't come either."

"I, Elli, order Donald to say we can come and sign this convenient contract which states that no matter what he says, we can bring anyone we want with us," Elli said, holding up a long piece of parchment.

"And, I, Breanna, order Donald to sign the document," Breanna added. Donald, having been ordered by both Elli and Breanna, said they could go, and also signed the document, though he wasn't at all happy about it.

End chapter 1

AN: I believe that the story will be much sillier, you all know how stories are supposed to start on a serious note, so yeah. TTYL!

Squeaker


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to another round of Goddesses. I'm your host Icefox94...or just icefox...or fox...you know whatever you want to shorten it to...I'm getting off topic...I hope you liked the chapter Squeaker1 wrote, and enjoy the next chapter from yours truly!

Chapter 2

" Have you ever heard of Maleficent?" asked Cid.

"Oh! I know! Pick me! Pick me! I know I know I know!!!!!!!!!" Ellie cried, jumping up and down waving her arm in the air like she was asking a teacher a question in school.

"OK...why don't you tell the people who don't know." Cid said slowly, inching away from the hyper girl. NO ONE was this happy all the time!

"OK!" She takes a breath and calms down (she can do that!?!? O.o) "Maleficent is this evil faerie thing that came from Sleeping Beauty...'s world ..." she laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"She's a faerie?" asked Sora curiously. Everyone else looked surprised as well.

"Yeah, she was suppose to be one of the good faeries that grants a wish when a child is born but she went all evil..." said Breanna.

"Why is that bell ringing?" asked a curious Sora.

Ellie and Bre looked at each other. "Bossfight" they said in unison.

"A what?" asked Donald, looking suspicious. He did NOT like these strange girls.

"Come on! We have to get to the bell tower! Hurry!" Ellie said grabbing Sora's hand and ran for the Second District as Bre did the same for Riku. Everyone looked at each other, then ran after them. 'What is going on?' went through every ones heads.

They ran through the Second District for the Gizmo shop, fought their way though the Heartless and got to the bell tower in record time. When they got up there they had to fight their way through more Heartless.

"okey, do the Red Trinity Sora." Ellie said.

"Why do you get to give out most of the orders?" asked Bre.

" This game is saved on my memory card, that's why."

"Oh..."

Breanna looked over as Sora, Donald, and Goofy did the Red Trinity. Her eyes went wide.

"Eeek! Leon! Save me from the Yaoi-ness!" Bre said, clinging to Leon. Everyone just gave her a weird look as Ellie bonked her on the head.

"It's not Yaoi you idiot!" Ellie glared at her. "Though Sora and Riku...I'm not so sure..."

Sora looked at the 2 girls funny. "What's Yaoi?"

Ellie is about to explain something when Bre interrupts her. "Ellie, you can't! He's to young and innocent!"

Ellie glared at her. "I wasn't about to tell him that!!! I was about to tell him why he can't know yet!!!!!!!!!"

"He can't know ever!"

"No, he can't know yet!"

"Ever!"

"Yet!"

"Ever!"

"Yet!"

They kept doing that until Leon decided he had had enough. "Will you both SHUT UP!!!"

They both looked at him... "Who are you telling to shut up!?!?" said Bre. Ellie just sat in a dark, depressing corner...

"He told me to shut up..." Ellie had her head bowed and was pushing her fingers together, sniffling.

"Leon, she's about to cry.." Bre began... "If you do not fix this, I will kill you, then bring you back. Then kill you again, and again, and again, and again, and agai-"

"OK ALREADY! I'll fix it." Leon went over to Ellie.

Ellie sniffled. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Look, I'm really sorry I told you to shut up." Ellie sniffled some more.

"You really hurt my feelings" Ellie said.

"I know and I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" Ellie brightened.

"I'll forgive you. But only if you give me a hug."

Leon smiled "sounds reasonable" Leon hugged her and Ellie smiled, hugging him back.

Snap! Leon and Ellie looked at Bre who had just taken a picture of them.

"Aaaaw! Kodak moment." Said Bre smiling.

"I thought I told you not to take pictures of me" Ellie said glaring angrily at Bre.

"I have to have something to show the people on the internet. Your prettier then me, so I can't use one of my pics." Ellie growled and ran over to Bre to take away the camera.

"Eeeek!" Bre ran away from Ellie and they started chasing each other like InuYasha and friends in the second season. Everyone just stared at them as they did this. They suddenly stopped in front of Sora.

"Sora! Go ring the damn bell!" Ellie said to the poor boy hiding behind Riku for getting talked at in such a manner.

"Yeah Sora! Go ring the dang bell." Bre said to back up what Ellie said.

Sora backed up toward the wall bringing Riku with him who was like "..."

Sora rang the bell once, making the wall next to the fountain (sorry! I don't know what to call it!) change into something else.

"Ring it again," said Bre.

Sora rang the bell again, making the wall change again.

"Again" that was Ellie, who was looking at said wall. Sora did it one more time. As the wall turned, the town Keyhole showed up. Every one gapped at the Keyhole as Ellie and Bre came over to grab Sora and Riku. They then ran for the edge of the building.

"Here goes, better throw my hand in. Wish me happy landin'. All I gotta do is jump" Ellie and Bre sang as they jumped off the roof of the building, and ran to the fountain, Donald, Goofy, and Leon running after them. Sora was just about to close the Keyhole but was stopped by a Guard Armor.

"Damn, I hate these things!" Ellie cursed as they got in to their battle positions. They defeated the Guard Armor and Sora got the power Aero. Sora went over to the Keyhole and used his Keyblade to lock the hole.

"OK, now what?" Leon asked. Sora and Riku were curious as well.

Ellie looked at them and answered their question. "Now we go to Agrabah."

Authors Notes: yay! Chapter two is done! Squeaker will be writing the next chapter! have fun reading and if you have the time and capability, review. It will make up really happy and want to post another chapter...

icefox


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yo! This is chapter three of Goddesses, so, we're going to Agrabah, huh? Sounds fun. :)

Chapter 3

"I don't like the desert, too much sand," Breanna muttered when they landed on the world of Aladdin. They had already decided that the gummi ship was too small; sadly, they needed a lot more money to get a new one. Cid and the others had decided to stay, including Leon. Leon had no choice though, as Elli wouldn't let go of his arm when they left, so he ended up having to come too.

"Well, it's not like you can just go home," Elli said, hugging Leon.

"Meh, I want to go to the coliseum, maybe we'll meet cloud," Breanna said, getting all starry-eyed. Cloud had not shown his face yet on their journey, though they did have Riku.

"Why exactly are we here?" Leon asked.

"This is where the next princess is," Elli answered, as they walked in on Jafar and his evil plotting.

"Lookie! He's got a funny looked beard thing!" Breanna cried, going over and tugging on his beard.

"What do you want little girl, I suggest you get out of my way, and leave my beard alone before I am forced to dispose of you," The vizier of the kingdom said.

Elli ran towards Jafar, and performed a sort of "kick" thing that made Jafar fly away into the distance.

Out of the corner of Breanna's eye, she saw a light-blue flash of clothing, and Breanna dragged Riku along after it. "Elli! She went this way!"

"Why are you dragging me with you?" Riku asked, alarmed.

"Because I don't have my Cloud!" Breanna answered, smirking.

"Hello?" a voice called from behind a bunch of barrels. A black haired girl in poofey pants stepped out from her hiding place.

"Jasmine?" Breanna asked.

"Breanna! Wait up!" Elli called as she caught up, dragging Leon along. Following them were Sora, Goofy, and Donald, who were all a little bit slower.

"I founded the princess of this world!" Breanna said, hugging Riku. Riku just looked at her.

"Why were you hiding?" Sora asked.

"Jafar's after me, and I-" Jasmine began, looking towards the sky. She was interrupted when she caught sight of Jafar. Before everyone could act, he had kidnapped Jasmine, and disappeared though a gate nearby.

"We must go after them!" Breanna cried, climbing up to where Jafar had disappeared. She tried to fit thought the bars of the gate, but she was just not going fit. This made her angry, and she began kicking the evil gate of doom. Finding that this didn't, work, she turned around, and shoved Riku, who she'd dragged up there with her, out of the way, and poked at a giant keyhole. "Sora-Chan, lemme have your Key Blade!"

"But-" He said, before tossing it up to her. Breanna unlocked the keyhole, and tossed it back to Sora.

"It didn't' open the right one!" Breanna said, as the others, who had been previously uninterested in coming to help climbed up to the large space. "I think I know where it opened though," Breanna said, as she began jumping along some board things on the wall. She Arrived at the other side, and found an arch, which had previously been closed. She went through and found herself above the street they had entered on. She saw a pole thing across the street, and quickly devised a way to get there, just as the others arrived at her location. "Okay guys, this is how we get there-" Breanna said, before she was interrupted as the others began jumping across, just the way she had devised. "W-wait up!"

"Hurry up, then!" Elli shouted back at her.

Breanna rushed along the rooftops, and arrived at the pole, where everyone else had already begun climbing. She climbed the pole, and arrived just as the others were releasing a moving carpet from its imprisonment under a piece of furniture.

"I think we should follow it," Elli said decisively. Everyone agreed, so they went out into the desert, after sliding down another pole, and rushing past a watermelon stand. In the nearby distance (... ok then...) they found the afore-mentioned carpet, and it allowed them to ride on it as it flew across the desert.

End chapter 3

AN: heh heh... good place to end I would think. Well, that was as of yet not exactly the most funny thing ever, but it had it's moments. Well, I hope you review, cuz you're nice that way, and if not, you're a big meanie... :)

Squeaker


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Boy am I glad to be back on solid ground!" said Breanna happily, on the verge of kissing the ground but stopped before she actually did. They were in the middle of a clearing type thing with rocks surrounding them in the middle of the desert. In the middle of this was Aladdin in a pit of quicksand. There were Heartless everywhere.

"OK, let's get to work." Ellie said and everyone got ready to fight. They killed a lot of Heartless and when they where gone Sora pulled Aladdin out of the quicksand. But then more Heartless showed up.

"Not again." Said Goofy and everyone got ready to fight again when Aladdin took out this old lamp and said.

"Genie, get rid of these guys!" Then a blue mist and sparks came out of the lamp and out came Genie. He made all the Heartless poof away.

"Thanks for the help." Sora said as Genie went off about how you get any 3 wishes except making anyone fall in love, killing someone, and bringing someone back from the dead.

"No problem, my name is Aladdin by the way, and this is Abu and Genie." Aladdin said.

"He has a funny hat." Said Breanna. Ellie elbowed her and told her to shut up.

" My name is Sora, and these are my friends Riku, Leon, Ellie, Breanna, Goofy, and Donald." Sora introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Genie stopped his talk about the wishes and asked Aladdin.

"So, what do you want your next wish to be?" Aladdin thought for a moment.

"How about a fabulously wealthy prince?" Aladdin finally said.

"You got it! A hundred camels, a hundred elephants, lots of money and fancy clothing. Just ask the question and it's yours!" Genie was excited.

"Hmmm, I think I'll wait until we get to Agrabah to make the wish." Aladdin thought.

"Why do you want to be a prince?" asked the ever curious Sora.

"Because there is this girl. I love her, but she can only marry a prince. She would never fall for some street rat."

"Princess?" asked Riku.

"You mean Princess Jasmine?" That was Ellie, who was clinging to Leon.

"Yes, you know" Aladdin was curious to know.

"Oh yeah! Aladdin, Princess Jasmine is in trouble!" Sora told him.

"What!?!? Then let's get to Agrabah as soon as possible!" So they got on Carpet and flew to Agrabah.

"You know what Genie? My last wish, I'm going to set you free." Aladdin said after a few minutes of silence.

"Really?" Genie asked. He couldn't believe it. "Thanks Al!"

So, they arrived in the town plaza and went to the palace gates. They found Jafar and Jasmine there. They jumped down from the ledge they were on and Jafar did what he did best, be a real pain in the butt.

"Setting your sights a little high, aren't you boy?" Jafar sneered at Aladdin. "Leave the princess alone. I will be taking her to more suitable company then a street rat and his pet monkey."

"Jasmine" Aladdin cried.

"I'm so sorry, Aladdin." Jasmine tried to get to Aladdin but Jafar wouldn't let her.

"Genie, save Jasmine. Please." Aladdin whispered as he rubbed the lamp behind his back.

"One more wish left!" Genie said as he picked Jasmine up. "You making this really easy, you know."

"Oh, I'm so sorry boy. I'm afraid your second wish has been denied." Jafar smirked as Iago carried Genie's lamp over top him.

"I'm sorry Al." Genie said as he disappeared into the lamp, Jasmine falling into a pot spider.

"Now I bid you all farewell. Attack!" Jafar disappeared as a pot centipede appeared behind them.

"I hate these, too." Ellie muttered as she got out a pair of sais to fight the Heartless with. They beat the Heartless and discovered Jasmine was kidnapped so they go out to the desert to get her back.


End file.
